


More like virtual something- muffy

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-Canon, decided to post for a reason, i miss muffy, idk what else to put, they're so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: Buffy decides to finally tell Marty about what she thinks about their relationshipThis takes place after 3x17 but the episodes after this never happened
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	More like virtual something- muffy

Buffy’s POV

“Which don’t worry, I don’t”

“Phew, why not?”

“It’s like you said, we really work as friends,”

Friends. 

I watch him walk away, not knowing what to do. I open my mouth to call out to him, for him to turn back around, yet nothing comes out. He keeps walking, eventually rounding the corner, I gaze in that direction for a few more seconds before turning back over to my foot, and decide to make an appointment.

After I manage to get my shoe back on, I get up and limp my way to the bus stop and get on. I’m the only one, out of Andi and Cyrus, who takes the bus home, which means I’m alone. I have no one to talk to, or just drown my thoughts out to the latest “tyrus drama” or whatever Andi is going through. It’s sometimes easier to help my friends with their drama, then it is with mine. I lean back in my seat and put in earbuds, trying to ignore Marty’s words floating around in my mind.

Finally getting home, I walk straight to my room, luckily my parents weren’t home, so I could just be alone with my thoughts. They were loud. I don’t think I’ve ever had to deal with loud thoughts before. Sure, there were times whee I was thinking of something that had happened between Andi, or Cyrus, and I, but nothing like this. This was a different type of loud.

I felt like crying, but I couldn’t. I felt like hitting something, but I couldn’t. I could only think about that one sentence. That one sentence that probably doesn’t mean anything, yet it does. We really work as friends. I should tell him, I think to myself. No, that’s a stupid idea.

I groan and lay down on my bed. Maybe I should talk to Andi and Cyrus, they might know what to do.

Sitting back up onto the bed, I text ‘the good hair crew’ group chat, telling them I needed to talk to them right away. In which they both immediately responded, both surprisingly and not surprisingly.

“What’s up?” Andi asks, a little concerningly as she adjusts her phone. 

I sigh and tell them everything, from the bowling disaster and Rachel that weekend, to after school today. “So, he said you guys work as friends?” Cyrus repeats, trying to clarify.

“Yeah, and now I’m just confused,” I say, brushing a hand through my hair. Why do feelings have to be so confusing and weird?

“I think you should just tell him,” Andi says. “You never know if he feels the same way you do. Cough Cyrus cough, anyways, just tell him.”

Cyrus rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the girl. “I’m just going to ignore the fact you called me out,”

I chuckle a little, “well, I mean you did kind of need it,” I respond, in a joking way.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Andi shakes her head smiling, “oh Cyrus, stop acting like an oblivious gay. You know exactly what we’re talking about,” she teases the boy.

A look of realization wipes across his face and behind the screen, he blushes a little. “Wh-oh- Oh no no no, I am not talking about this with you guys. Not now.” He says and then turns it back to me. “Ok, I’m just going to ignore the fact you were targetting me,” he says. “I don’t know what you’re talking about anyways,” he denies, even though he knows exactly what Andi is talking about.

I chuckle at my friend, “Oh, Cyrus, you know exactly what she’s talking about,” I respond, siding against the boy, who was now lightly blushing, across on the other side of the screen.

“I- I’m not talking about this with you guys, not now,” he stutters out, then quickly changes the subject back to me. Clearing his throat, he says, “but I do agree with Andi, you should tell him.”

“You sure?” I ask, unsure. “Because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me anymore,”

Cyrus lets out a small sigh and adjusts himself, “I’m sure that’s not true, why do you think that?”

I give them both the best look I can through the screen, “he told me,” and friend-zoned me, I think to myself but don’t add it.

“Well, I still don’t think it’s true,” Cyrus responds confidently, and Andi nods in agreement, saying she sides with Cyrus. I guess I just have to do it.

I roll my eyes at the two of them, “fine, I’ll try and text him, saying I want to talk.” I sigh, I guess I just have to get it over with. What do I have to lose anyway. There’s a slim chance anyways, but it’s worth a shot. “Meet with him after school or something.

“Ok, cool,” Andi says, and we say our goodbyes and see you laters and hang up. I stare at the text message screen for at least five minutes before deciding to just get it over with. I open his contact to send a message and try to figure out what to say. 

I text him and then immediately close out of the app, not wanting to deal with it right now. I put my phone on my desk and pace the room, waiting for him to respond. Why am I so nervous right now, I literally sent one word. My phone eventually buzzes and I walk over to pick it up.

He answered me,still nervous for some reason, it takes me about five minutes to finally respond. I end up just telling him that I needed to talk to him, and that we should meet up. Marty agrees and we plan on meeting up after school the next day. I smile at that, then try and figure out what I’m going to say. What? It would be awkward if I didn’t know how this was, or was supposed to, go down.

\------

I’m standing outside of my locker with Andi and Cyrus, the two of them were helping me put my things away since I now have crutches which make it harder for me to do things. “So, you’re talking to Marty right?” Andi confirms.

I nod, “yep, but I still don’t really know what to say,” I admit, a little nervously, which is kind of rare for me to say that in front of my friends.

Andi closes my locker door, “well, just be yourself. It’s not awkward unless you make it awkward.” she says, and we head down the hallway.

“Yeah, but don’t start with it, lead into it,” Cyrus agrees.

“Right,” Andi says.

The three of us walk to the entrance area of the school, I look around trying to find a certain brown haired boy in the crowd of students waiting to get picked up. We head over to a round table under a tree and stand around waiting.

I look around, and my eyes catch a certain basketball player who looks like he’s trying to find someone, and locks eyes with me. Somehow I know what he’s trying to say to me, I turn to Cyrus. “Hey, Cyrus,” he looks over at me and I nod in TJ’s direction. “I’m guessing he wants to talk to you,”

“Seriously,” he looks over his shoulder to where I was looking, and finds TJ. both boys look at each other, TJ giving him a look saying he wants to talk.

Cyrus turns back around to me, “you sure?” he asks, unsure whether to go over to the other boy.

“Go,” I say. “I’m fine, both of you, I can handle thiis,” I assure them confidently.

“Ok, but call us,”

“And tell us everything,” Andi adds before turning back around, walking over to the area near the parking lot, while Cyrus turns back around one last time before smiling at me and walks over to TJ.

“I will,” I say as they start to walk away. While I’m waiting, I sit down and scroll through instapic, nothing interesting but it’s a good pass of time. Finally, the person I was looking for walks up to me.

“Hey,” he says and sits down next to me.

“Hey,” I respond.

“Sorry I was a little late,’ he says and leans back.

I shake my head, telling him that I didn’t care. “It’s fine,” I say. We sit there awkwardly for a few minutes before we both get up and I grab my bag. “So, you wanna walk?”

“Sure,” he says, and we both head down and walk on the sidewalk, not going anywhere in particular, just walking. “The Spoon?” he asks.

“Sounds good,’ I say, and we continue to walk.

We walk in silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to say, or how, but knowing that we needed to say something. Have something to talk about. But what? Finally, I decide to break the silence.

“Hey, just so you know, I’m sorry that I made you and Rachel break up,” I say.

He looks at me then shakes his head, “nah, it’s fine, like I said, I’m perfectly fine with it,” he assures. “Plus, it’s not your fault, some people are just overly jealous.”

“That’s true,” I agree, and both of us let out a laugh, wow, this actually feels good. Normal. I remember Andi and Cyrus’s advice, just be myself and it will be ok. It feels like nothing happened between the two of us. Like how it used to be.

“Hey, uh, Marty,” I start, I think I’m just going to do it.

We stop walking, stopping in front of the Spoon, and we turn so we’re facing each other. “Yeah?” he looks at me, we both stand there facing each other.

I look down then back up, butterflies filling my stomach, I don’t think I’ve ever really been this nervous before, and I have never been in a situation like this before in a while. Suddenly, I remember the day after we went to the virtual reality arcade, I don’t think I’ve noticed at the time, but I wonoder if things would’ve been different if I hadn’t rejected him.

I sigh, and we lock eyes, “I like you,” I say. “Like the way you used to like me, but I guess you don’t anymore.” I add, my voice going quiet towards the end of the sentence.

Marty looks at me, a little surprised, he was definitely not expecting that, “wow,” he manages to get out, and I give him a small smile. He then looks down, and adds softly, “Buffy,” before looking up at me, we lock eyes again. “I’ve never changed my mind.”

It takes me a minute to realize what just happened, and a reality check. I look at him in shock, “wait really?” is what I manage to say, my brain still processing that. He still likes me.

“Yeah,” he chuckles and looks down. Suddenly, the tension in the air becomes thick, and we look at each other again, but this time, it’s different. The connection is stronger as we move forward. Eventually closing the gap, as we kiss. We pull each other closer so there is no space. We soon pull away and smile at each other. A wave of excitement runs through me. I can’t believe this happend. “So, the Spoon?” he asks like nothing happened.

I let out a small laugh and nod, “sure,” and the two of us enter, finding a booth.

“What made you realize it?” he asks me, after we order the basket of baby taters and milkshakes.

Honestly, I have no answer for him. “Um, I don’t know,” I respond. “I guess I definitely knew after you said we worked better as friends. That word didn’t really sit right,”

“So, you want to be more?” 

I nod with a smile, “yes, Marty, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course,” he says. “It really took you over a year to finally figure that out,” Marty jokes.

“Hey, I paniced ok, I thought what Andi and Jonah had was the definition of a relationship. But we all know how that turned out,” I say with a chuckle.

Marty looks down then back up, and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m glad you got back in touch with me,” he says with a smile. “I guess in a way, that plus Rachel helped me realize that I still l-like you.”

I roll my eyes, “me too, getting back in touch I mean, but I guess we can kind of thank Rachel,” I add jokingly.

“Oh, also, she wasn’t just jealous of you, if I tried talking to any girl, she would automatically assume I liked them,”

“Ugh, that’s sad,”

“Yeah, but I’m glad that’s over,” he scoffs, shaking his head.

The two of us talk and mess around like we used to. It’s like nothing has changed. We’re just Buffy and Marty.

\------

Later that afternoon, I pull up ‘the good hair crew’ group call, and press the call button. Both of them immediately answer, how? All three of us have smiles, even though no one said anything. I guess if you’ve been friends with the same people forever, you get better at assuming things about them.

“So?” Andi asks impatiently. Rolling my eyes at my two friends, I explain everything that happened.

Both of them look at me in shock, then, well they’re on a screen but I can tell, share a look with each other before turning back to me. As well as you can on a screen. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you,” Cyrus says.

“Me too,” Andi agrees.

We talk about it some more, for a while, and I turn on Cyrus. “So, Cyrus, what happened between you and TJ after you went to talk to him?” I ask with a smirk, teasing the boy. Who is now wide-eyed and is blushing, or I’m assuming he is.

He rolls his eyes, knowing he’s not going to get out of this, “fine,” he says. “We talked ok, TJ and I worked everything out.” Cyrus goes into detail about everything that happened. 

The two of them went to the park and once again, Kira found them. But, TJ stood up to her and somehow managed to make her go away and leave them alone. After, they messed around at the swings and TJ told him he liked him, both of them confessed their feelings.

I fangirl for a minute before calming down, “aww Cyrus I’m so happy for you,” I say.

“I’m glad everything worked out,” Andi says. “Both of you deserve a great love story.” (ksdfkj I had to).

Both Cyrus and I share a look and smile at each other. “So do you Andi, you’ll find that person eventually.”

“Yeah, but for now I’ll resort to third wheeling,” she says jokingly, and we all start laughing. “But seriously, I’m glad everything worked out for both of you,” she adds and we all go back to talking and laughing. I’m ready for tomorrow.

The way I just ended with a reference to the theme kskdj. But I really liked this oneshot, hey would you look at that, I wrote something other than tyrus lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I finished this a while ago, but I decided to post it to push down the sm*t on ao3. YOU DO NOT SEXUALIZE MINORS, I DON’T CARE IF THEY’RE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS YOU DON’T DO IT, ESPECIALLY FROM DISNEY SHOWS. OH AND YOU DO NOT USE THE GAY CHARACTERS AS YOUR FETISH. HOW IS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND. I’m so disappointed this is what’s left of the andi mack (fanfic) fandom. Sorry bout my rant, this wasn’t targeted at wattpad


End file.
